


The Night with Titania and Salamander

by Midnightsin009



Series: Lemon Series [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Consensual Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightsin009/pseuds/Midnightsin009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the tower of heaven incident, Erza starts having deeper feelings for Natsu. Wanting to clear her head, she decides to go out for some fresh air, but as the day rolls on, she finds it becoming harder and harder to resist the feelings welling up inside of her, especially when the Dragon Slayer himself gets himself involved. What will happen next? Reposted rated MA for lemon. Natsu/Erza or you can say Naza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night with Titania and Salamander

A night with Titania and Salamander

A/N: After the tower of heaven incident, Erza starts having deeper feelings for Natsu. Wanting to clear her head, she decides to go out for some fresh air, but as the day rolls on, she finds it becoming harder and harder to resist the feelings welling up inside of her, especially when the Dragon Slayer himself gets involved. This is my second one shot which is also a lemon between Natsu and Erza which is another of my favorite pairing. Well I think Natsu really deserves a reward for an epic rescue at the Tower of heaven. As usual characters are OOC and This fic is rated MA for lemon you have been warned. I ship Natsu with any girl so I don't care about people saying he should be with only Lucy. Is it so hard to come up with a good variety I think not coz there are so few among the ocean of Nalu and Jerza so I decided to contribute. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail it is all owned by Hiro Mashima. If I did then Naza would have happened easily.

It has been a few days since the incident that happened with her that happened in the Tower of Heaven. A woman with long red hair and brown eyes wearing a heart Kruez armor and blue skirt and wearing armored gauntlets. Her name was Erza Scarlet and she was not in her usual mood. Reason being was her mind was filled with the thoughts of a certain pink haired dragon slayer with onyx eyes with a white scarf on his neck. He was Natsu Dragneel a fire dragon slayer.

Natsu was her close friend since their childhood and she was the one who taught Natsu to read and write. He was annoying at first but lately he began to grow on her and she also begun to see the qualities he possessed. He was brave, caring and loyal to a fault. At times, Erza used to be scary that even Natsu was terrified with her. She also used to discipline him whenever he did stupid things. But she never shared about her past to anyone except Makarov who took her in when she first joined. Until the day came when she had to confront her past in the Tower of Heaven eventually facing Jellal and watching her childhood friend Simon die until Natsu came and saved her from the Tower of Heaven after defeating Jellal. He never allowed her to sacrifice her life and said to her to live for her friends. He carried away from the nightmare she never thought she could overcome.

Ever since that day, her feelings for Natsu changed drastically after that day and she began to look at him as more than a friend. And slowly her dreams about Natsu became perverted and more erotic and she could do nothing about it. While she closed her heart due to the fear of what happened with Jellal she was scared of opening up. All that changed when Natsu helped her move on and she could not help but fall for him hard. Days passed, and the feelings inside her grew and she was finding it hard to interact with Natsu normally than she used to. It was all clear to her now, she was in love with Natsu and she could do nothing about it.

"I don't think he will ever return my feelings because I think he likes Lucy and doubt he will ever see me the same way as I do." sighed Erza sadly as she sat on her bed.

….

Soon, she left outside Fairy Hills to get some fresh air and was walking in the streets of Magnolia early in the morning. There was not much crowd as the shops were just being opened. She soon reached the Fairy Tail guild which was newly built since the old one was destroyed by Phantom Lord.

The guild was nearly empty save for a white haired barmaid with blue eyes wearing a Maroon dress was cleaning some glasses.

"Good morning Erza. How are you doing today?" asked Mirajane sweetly.

"I am fine Mira. I would like a slice of strawberry cheesecake." said Erza with a smile.

"Coming right up Erza." winked Mira and she went and got the slice she herself made and put it on her table.

"So Erza, tell me what's up with you? You have been acting different since a few days." said Mira with a frown.

"It's nothing Mira, I am fine just a bad dream after that day." waved off Erza.

"People may not see it but I do lately you have not been stopping people from fighting and letting people do as they want. And you have been less strict lately with things and more distracted. Are you okay?" asked Mira worriedly.

Erza sighed knowing she cannot hide anything from her best friend "It is complicated Mira. I just don't know what to do. The feelings I have been having keeps growing day to day and it does involve a certain person."

Mira being known as the notorious matchmaker of the guild was now curious "I think I know what you are feeling. So does it involve a certain dragon slayer we all know and love?"

"How did you guess?" asked Erza as she choked on her cake.

"Isn't it obvious? You have been acting strange around him more and lately you have been paying more attention to him after what happened to you. He sure is a good catch when you think about it." giggled Mira.

"I do have strong feelings for him Mira but will he ever return my feelings?" sighed Erza sadly.

Mira put her hand on her shoulders and said softly "The worst that could happen is he rejects you but I doubt that will happen. I say why not be honest and tell him about how you feel?"

"I could but you of all people know how dense he is. He would not notice a girl even if the sky falls." said Erza as both laughed.

"Oh don't you worry, I will see what I can do to help." said Mira excitedly as her matchmaking skills coming into play.

Soon, the guild is filled with people and Natsu and a raven haired guy with dark blue eyes and wearing only his boxers were fighting.

"You want to go Ice Pop?"

"Yeah right Ash for brains, like you can take me."

"That's it ice princess, you're going down."

"Bring it on squint eyes."

"Here they go again." giggled Mira as she watched the two rivals duking out with one another.

Erza finished eating her cake and said "I will be off Mira I have to do a mission to clear my mind."

Mira nodded and saw her going towards Natsu and Gray who were fighting and to her surprise saw that Erza simply went walking without noticing a thing and even Natsu and Gray stopped fighting in disbelief.

"Hey ice princess, is it just me or Erza did not stop us from fighting?" asked Natsu with surprise.

"I agree with you flame brain. She's been acting strange." nodded Gray.

"I have a feeling something is wrong." sighed Natsu and walked towards Mira and Gray nodded taking a mission from the request board and left.

"Yo Mira, give me the usual." grinned Natsu.

Mira got a flaming piece of meats for breakfast and smiled "Here you go Natsu on the house."

"Thanks Mira, you're the best." grinned Natsu giving her thumbs up.

Natsu then ate his breakfast enjoying the food that Mira made then stopped and asked "Hey Mira, I want to ask you something."

"Go on." nodded Mira.

"Erza has been acting strange and for some reasons she has been more different towards me these days. Did I do something to her?"

"Natsu, she is still affected by that incident that happened in the tower of heaven. The death of her friend has also affected her. It has nothing to do with you." said Mira solemnly.

"I know I did my best to help get through it but How can I do more for her more if she will not open up to me?" whined Natsu.

Mira knew this was the chance to get two of her closest friends together "There might be a reason why she even avoids it Natsu. Why don't you talk to her and find out?"

Natsu nodded in agreement and then had an idea and gave his usual infamous grin "I know I can buy her a strawberry cheesecake."

"So tell me Natsu, Do you like Erza?" smiled Mira.

"Yes I do Mira. She is my nakama like everyone else and yourself." said Natsu without a thought.

"No, I mean like more than friends?" said Mira shaking her head.

Natsu was deep in thought and spoke in such seriousness that no one ever thought it was possible "I always thought of Erza being the strong one until I saw her at her weakest and it killed me to see her that way. From that day onwards, I swore to myself that I will make sure she never cries again and she will never be weak. She is more precious to me than she knows and I hated Jellal with every fiber for what he did to Erza."

After that, Natsu sighed and put his head down and Mira came towards him and hugged him "You know Natsu, you mean a lot to Erza more than you know but you never really saw the signs."

Natsu laughed and grinned "Hell, what can I do? I am a dense idiot."

"I see you realize it now. Maybe her feelings for you may have changed and she is finding it hard to come in terms with it."

Natsu nodded and Mira whispered "She needs you more than ever so please be there for her."

Natsu gave a serene smile "I will Mira!"

Then he heard two voices calling him and turned and saw a blonde girl with a side ponytail and brown eyes and a small blue cat. They were Lucy and Happy.

"Hey Natsu, I need to pay my rent soon. Can you choose a higher reward mission?" asked Lucy with a smile.

"Sure Luce, I am in need of more jewels as well. And Happy, are you coming along?" said Natsu with his usual grin.

"Aye sir, you owe me some fish." said Happy with a cute smile.

"Hehe sure Happy, Are you up for some Mackerel after we finish?" asked Natsu.

"Sure Natsu, you're the best." beamed Happy.

…..

Later that day, Natsu, Lucy and Happy were returning from the mission on annihilating a dark guild named Crimson Dogs.

"Awww, the dark guild was no challenge at all." pouted Natsu in disappointment.

"Tell me about it, they were just the strength of the local thugs. But at least we got a good reward and my rent problem has been solved." said Lucy jubilantly.

"Good for you Lucy." laughed Natsu.

"Aye, now I can buy more fish." said Happy with a smile.

"Don't you like anything other than fish?" said Lucy with an odd look.

They were passing by a bakery when Natsu suddenly noticed Erza sitting inside.

"Hey Lucy, There is something I need to do. I will tag with you guys later." said Natsu with his signature grin.

"Sure, I need to go and meet Levy soon. And thank you so much Natsu." said Lucy with a smile.

"You're welcome Luce." said Natsu giving thumbs up.

Lucy walked away and Happy stood near Natsu and teased "You likkkeeeeeeeeee Erza!"

"And, What if I did Happy?" smiled Natsu.

Happy was shocked on hearing it and his mouth was wide open "You can't be serious Natsu.."

"I do Happy in fact I did for a long time and I never saw it until now."

"I hope Erza does not kill you Natsu." sighed Happy.

Natsu laughed and ruffled his blue fur "I know buddy but I won't know until I find out."

"Good luck Natsu. I will be off to the market." said Happy with his usual smile.

"Thanks buddy." nodded Natsu and Happy released his white wings and flew away.

Then, Natsu entered the bakery and went to the counter "One strawberry cheesecake please."

"You are in luck young man this is the last piece which was left." said a short man with dark skin and black hair.

Natsu grinned and took the plate of strawberry cheesecake when he heard a woman shouting and saw it was Erza "What the fuck do you mean the strawberry cheesecakes are over? "

"Sorry Miss Erza, but a young man just now just ordered it."

Erza shook the poor man and said in a demanding tone "What are you saying, the stock is over? Who is he?"

Natsu on seeing Erza began to shake his head laughing "Same old Erza!"

"Yo Erza, over here!" shouted Natsu gleefully.

Erza then released the man and saw Natsu waving at her and on his hand she saw a strawberry cheesecake and was surprised "Natsu?"

"Are you going to come and eat the cake or would you just stand there and watch me eat all of it?" said Natsu mockingly.

Erza walked swiftly and Natsu sat on a nearby table and Erza joined him.

….

"So, How was your mission Natsu?" asked Erza as she was taking a spoonful of the cheesecake.

"It was a piece of cake and I am disappointed with the lack of challenge. And what about you?" said Natsu with a sigh.

"I just finished it in a day. So not a challenge either." said Erza with a smile.

Natsu was quiet and was deep in though and unknown to him Erza was looking at him with affection remembering the time during their childhood when Natsu fed her strawberry cake when she was badly injured in a mission "If only you knew what effect you have on me!"

"Erza are you okay? You were acting really reserved towards everyone and more towards me. Are you angry with me?" asked Natsu as he leaned forward.

"Nothing is wrong Natsu. I am doing fine." said Erza waving him off.

"Are you sure? Nowadays, you are not stopping me and Gray from fighting and that is way out of character even for you. I know what happened in the Tower must have affected you but it will be better." said Natsu insistently.

"I told you I am fine. It is my own problem and you need not worry about it." snapped Erza.

"Sheesh, no need to get worked up over it Erza. If you can handle it yourself then it is fine by me. I was just concerned that's all." said Natsu with a weak grin as he raised his hands in surrender.

Then Natsu gave a fond smile as he looked at her while she was having a spoonful of her beloved cake "It's not like you are in love with anyone anyways!"

Erza choked on her cake and became flustered "W.. What? What do you mean?"

Natsu saw her flustered look and grinned widely "Ohooo, It seems you like someone. Tell me, who is he? Can you describe him to me?"

Erza was silent and she was unable to answer him because she was scared of being rejected "What are you talking about? What do you know about liking someone?"

"Well, I am not as dense as people think and I do know about love and relationships. Igneel did mention to me but I never got what he meant until now. So the thought came to mind and I came up with the conclusion." laughed Natsu as he scratched his head.

Ezra was stunned at the fact that Natsu of all people knew about relationships and love but she sighed and said softly "I can't."

"Why not?" said Natsu with a surprised tone.

"Because I don't want to okay?" said Erza with a sad look.

Natsu sighed and put his hand on Erza's palm and said softly "Erza! You and I are best friends, right?"

Erza nodded and he continued "In all these years since our childhood together, have I ever let you down?"

Erza shook her head and sat quietly listening to his words. Natsu squeezed her hand comfortingly, "Then you know you can count on me to be there for you. If you ever need my help… or if you ever need me for anything at all… you can come straight to me, yeah?"

His intense gaze and words bringing a silent gasp from the red head, the Dragon Slayer nodded and pulled away slowly. "And hey, if you want my opinion… if you really like this guy, you should just go up to him and say so."

Erza's eyes shimmered and her heart raced as she took in the young man's words and gazed into his kind face. His focus on her alone was enough to make her stop and listen. When she felt him give her hand one last squeeze, he then moved out of reach.

Natsu's expression was straight and unwavering, and his words were sincere "If you hold back and don't act now, you might miss out on a big opportunity in your life. Just take the chance and go for it… that's what I think, anyway according to my limited knowledge. It's your choice and, like you said, this is something that you have to take care of."

Natsu then gave his signature grin and raised his fists "By the way, I wanted to buy the cake for you to cheer you up. You are a beautiful woman and any guy is lucky to have you and he better treat you right or he will have to deal with me."

Natsu then put his head down and gazed at Erza with a calm look. The moment he did so, Erza's stunned mind began to churn again.

And like the pink haired Dragon Slayer said, she knew she could trust him with anything and could come to him whenever she needed his help. But the problem she had right now was of an entirely different matter.

While it did definitely involve feelings for another person and Natsu encouraged her to step up to the man in question and act upon them, the person that was actually the cause of this emotional turmoil she was going through, was none other than Natsu who brought it up in the first place. This was pretty much the only thing that was stopping her from making an immediate decision and it was eating her up as a result.

While she did love the guy, so much so that her body quivered from head to toe whenever his face popped into her mind, she was too afraid to approach him because she was worried that he wouldn't share the same feelings and would turn her down instantly and she also knew he was very close to Lucy and the two may even love each other.

If there was even the slightest of chances, he might return her feelings then she would be very happy. She knew that she cared more about him than any other person in the world; the same boy who saved her, the same boy who carried away from her nightmare and the same boy who gave her the will to live and be strong for her family.

She needed to get these feelings off of her chest one way or another and, just like he said to her, she was going to take a chance and push forward.

Gathering her courage, she stood up and slowly walked towards Natsu who was resting.

"Natsu.."

On hearing his name, Natsu sat up and smiled at Erza" Yes Erza, Tell me."

"Are you and Lucy together?" asked Erza softly.

"No, she and I are just friends. I never actually thought of her as a romantic interest in any way. Why do you ask?" asked Natsu with a surprised face.

"Because I… I… Damn it all." she stammered and cursed herself for being able to say anything.

"Is everything okay…" He was promptly cut off when Erza wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips into his for a kiss.

It was chaste at first and Natsu was too stunned to respond to it, but eventually the red haired girl started to deepen the kiss. Using the advantageous position she'd gained, she pulled him closer and probed at his lips, gently asking him to respond. About a full minute later, she then disengaged and looked at the surprised look on the Dragon slayer's face.

The young male blinked; his cheeks hot and gaze wide in shock, "E-Erza? What are you…?"

"It's you, Natsu," said the female knight

Her cheeks flushed red and her eyes shimmering with fondness and desire the likes of which the pink haired slayer had had never seen before. It was enough to leave him speechless. "It's you that I've fallen for and… no matter how hard I try… I just can't stop thinking about you. I've been dreaming about you so much that it's driving me crazy. For months now I've wanted you, to have you as my own and for me to be yours, but in all that time… I was just too afraid to come out and say anything." With one arm still wrapped around his neck, she brought her other hand around and ran it down his cheek, "But not anymore. I want you so much… I want all of you…"

….

Fortunately, the shop was empty and the owner was busy with cleaning up so nobody noticed them except for a certain blue flying cat that was returning to the shop and was watching from outside "Atta boy Natsu never thought you would have it in you."

Natsu was unable to say anything. Until now, he never thought the person Erza had feelings for was none other than him. In his mind, he had thought Erza would never love someone like him it was impossible. He was unable to believe that Erza of all people loved him and that alone made him feel glad and brought alive within him a powerful feeling that was deeply hidden within.

"I don't mean to be so forward. But I've… I've wanted to be with you for so long, it's killing me. I… I want to be yours… and I want you to be mine."

"Erza.. I want to tell you something too.." said Natsu with a blush.

He was silenced with a kiss by Erza who embraced him tightly as she sat on his lap. The kiss was so powerful Natsu was intoxicated with the taste of strawberries and his breath tasted strong like a spicy mint. This time, Natsu gave in to the kiss and held on to her. They were moaning with passion as their tongues battled for dominance and they were trying to outdo one another. The combination of strawberries and spicy mint was rather enticing and finally they broke apart to breathe some air.

"Erza… So you feel the same as I do. What a fool I have been!" said Natsu as he gazed at her with affection.

"I always loved you Natsu. For too long I held back but now I am not turning back." whispered Erza as she kissed his cheeks and neck and nibbled at his ear.

Then, she released herself from his grasp and stood up "Come to Fairy Hills tonight to my room in 2 hours. We will continue from there."

"Sure thing Erza!" grinned Natsu as Erza began to take the leftover cake to the baker who was cleaning the platform then asked him to pack it to her.

Then Erza turned around and gave him the most fearful glare "Get late and I will make you wish you were never among the living."

Natsu paled in fright "Aye sir!"

Erza giggled and smirked "Good."

Then, she got her cake packed and she walked outside and left. Natsu couldn't help but feel happy after he and Erza shared a kiss. It felt so right so beautiful so special it made his heart beat over 230 miles per power. Then his mind began to show erotic and lustful thoughts of him and the female knight having sex and couldn't help but curse a certain crash mage who left on an SSS class mission.

"Curse you Gildarts for giving me the talk and getting me into perverted magazines."

Then Natsu walked outside the bakery and saw Happy smiling at him.

"Aye Natsu, What's up? You look unusually happy today." said Happy with a cat like grin.

"You can say I got more than what I bargained for." laughed Natsu as he scratched his cheek.

"I saw it right outside. Give me the juicy details later." said Happy mischievously.

"Happy…" pouted Natsu as his cheeks flushed.

"I am just kidding Natsu. I had known all along Erza loved you." laughed Happy as he munched on a fish.

"How did you guess?" asked Natsu with his jaw wide.

"The looks she gave you they were more than friendly. Ever since a few years ago whenever you never noticed she used to look at you as more than what a nakama would."

"Wow Happy, never thought you were so smart."

"Blame Mira for giving me lectures. After all I am just a stupid cat just like you are a dense idiot." said Happy wagging his tongue.

"Hey.. I am not a dense idiot!" said Natsu as a tick mark appeared on his head and they began to bicker on the road.

After a while, Natsu was going home with Happy to rest before stopping by at Fairy Hills he was deep in thought about an incident that he had encountered with.

FLASHBACK

Natsu while returning from the mission with Lucy and Happy smelled something suspicious going on near the shores of Bosco.

"Happy! Lucy! I am going to check something just wait here and don't follow me."

Lucy protested "Wait Natsu, let us come with you. Who knows what dangers you will be facing?"

Happy nodded "Aye Lucy is right! Let us go together."

Natsu conceded and let them come with him and saw a ship which looked suspicious and he was seeing two creepy looking men carrying a tied up blonde girl.

"Natsu, they seem to be slavers just like the ones we had ran into." gasped Lucy as Natsu began to glare hard.

Natsu without a thought ran towards the dark mages who were carrying the immobilized blonde.

"Hey you fuckers, Let the girl go or I will make you!"

One of the mages growled "Crap it is Salamander. What the hell he is he doing in this place?"

"Who cares let's get rid of him. Fire Make: Fire cannon!"

Lucy who was watching from afar grinned and shakes her head "Fire does not work on Natsu!"

As expected Natsu swallowed the attack whole and grinned while smashing his fists "I am all fired up! Fire Dragon's roar!"

Natsu released a torrent of flames from the mouth and the mages were frightened released their hostage and were about to run away until the flames hit them and they were thrown far away.

"Why do I always get the crappy ones to fight?" moaned Natsu and then stopped as he heard a muffled sound and saw the blonde trying to release herself.

Natsu released her from her magic cuffs and untied her and removed the cloth from her mouth. Then he saw her clearly a beautiful wavy blonde haired girl with blue eyes and was wearing light-pink strapless sequin dress.

"Thank you for your help." said the unknown blonde.

Natsu grinned "Heh it's nothing, I could not let a girl like you get kidnapped who knows what those creeps would have done to you."

Natsu then saw her clearly from head to toe "You look familiar!"

"Thought you would recognize me Salamander, I am Jenny Realight a model of Sorcerer's weekly."

"Oh I see, good to meet you Jenny." said Natsu as he shook her hand.

"Likewise Natsu!" said Jenny with a smile.

"How did you get caught up in this?" asked Natsu as his face became grim "You are quite a capable mage yourself."

"I was drugged and ambushed on the way it's not like that would have taken me in a fair fight. They took me by surprise and it was a planned one. Before I could find out the dark guild that was behind the slavery business I was captured." sighed Jenny in humiliation.

"Sorry to hear that Jenny, and don't worry worse things happen to us but it's the experience helps us to overcome the mistakes we make the next time." said Natsu as he patted her back.

"Thanks Natsu. Next time I will be on guard." sighed Jenny.

Then, he heard two voices calling to him and turned to Jenny "Sorry, I have to go. My friends are waiting for me."

Jenny smiled "Before you go, there is something I would like to give you."

Before Natsu asked what it was suddenly he felt a pair of soft lips kissing him and Natsu was surprised the kiss was chaste and filled with passion and she released herself from the kiss and gave him a sweet smile "Thank you Natsu!"

Natsu laughed "You are most welcome Jenny."

Unknown to him, a person was clicking his photo from far away and it turned out to be a blonde man named Jason with pink shirt and jeans with sunglasses and a backpack "COOOL! Salamander and Jenny kissing, it's so cool! This will be a sensation in the next edition of the sorcerer's weekly."

After that, Natsu was walking towards Magnolia with Lucy and Happy.

Lucy noticed Natsu having a serious look on his face and sneezed "Are you ok Natsu?"

"Why do I have a feeling that I will be in big trouble soon?" gulped Natsu and the blonde celestial mage and the blue cat shrugged not knowing what to say.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Natsu sighed and was deep in thought "I hope whatever happened does not come biting my ass. If Erza ever finds out she will skin me alive. I doubt she is ever going to take it well. I will make up to her in every way."

…..

Few hours later, Natsu went to fairy hills and made sure everyone was asleep and slowly tiptoed inside the dorms and finally climbed the stairs and reached outside Erza's room.

"Would you love me the same if you ever knew who and what I really am Erza?" thought Natsu sadly as he remembered his life as his darker self.

Gathering his courage, Natsu slowly knocked on her door and waited for her to open in a few minutes the door opened and a sword was touching his throat and it froze Natsu in place.

Erza who was wearing a pink towel around her body was glaring at Natsu at first then her face became softer and she blushed "Sorry for that, I had to make sure it was you."

She then released her sword back to her pocket dimension and Natsu said with a scared look "Geez Erza, you sure scared me."

"I apologize for the harm I may have done to you. Please hit me." bowed Erza humbly.

"Erza, its fine I am actually used to it." said Natsu patting her.

Natsu then shut the door and Erza motioned to him to sit on her bed. On the side of her room was different set of armors and weapons.

"Amazing Erza, you have one heck of a collection." Whistled Natsu as he admired the collection Erza had.

"Thank you Natsu I have another room where I keep all my other armors." smiled Erza which made Natsu sweat drop.

Natsu then gave a smirk "Correct me if I am wrong. It also includes smut novels right?"

Erza blushed angrily "Natsu, you know I am a decent upstanding woman and I would never do any indecent things."

"Says your face otherwise." said Natsu with his tongue out.

Erza blushed like crazy and Natsu laughed "Relax Erza, the secret will stay with me."

Erza smiled delightedly then slowly approached Natsu and sat beside him "You know Natsu; I never told you why I always wear an armor. You say it is because I am strong."

Natsu nodded and she continued "I wear armor because I am weak. I wear armor to feel safe to hide my weakness. I never felt so helpless when I returned to the nightmare at the tower of heaven and thought I would never overcome my fear. Yet you came and saved me from the nightmare and helped me overcome my past. Ever since that day my feelings for you changed but I was scared you would never see me the same way."

Before Erza could continue Natsu kissed her on the lips and said "You are not weak Erza. You were human Erza, it was natural to be scared but you had the will to overcome your fear. Not to mention, you beat Ikaruga without your armor that alone shows me you are strong and do what it takes to help your friends. I can't help but admire you."

Then Natsu continued "I was scared of losing you ever since you merged your body into the etherion. I could not let you die so I took you away from the Tower before it burst. You are my inspiration to get stronger. I love you Erza… I guess I always have."

The, Erza kissed him and they began to taste each other's lips this time the kiss was full of love and affection.

"I wanted to hear you say that but now Natsu. It's time to show you how much you meant to me."

Lemon Begins

Erza released her towel from the body and Natsu got the full view of her body. It was not very unusual to see Erza naked as Natsu and her bathed many times during their childhood days at certain intervals. But today however, it was different for Natsu as he finally sees her as a very beautiful woman.

He noticed her lithe and curvaceous figure. He could see her above D cup size breasts which were creamy and had pinkish nipples. Her legs were long and sexy which also added to her beauty. Her neither region was dripping wet with excitement. Her long red hair was dried after a shower and it flowed freely down till her lower back. While Erza never minded being nude but however it was her first time she felt a bit uneasy as right in front of her is the object of her love and affection.

"You look beautiful Erza like I said before any guy would be lucky to have you." whistled Natsu in appreciation.

"However, there is only one I want all to myself and that is you." whispered Erza seductively and their lips met once again and both of them embraced each other with affection as they deepened their kiss as they closed their eyes and they engaged themselves in the battle of tongues where both were trying to do one another. The kiss went on for a few minutes till they broke apart to catch their breath.

Natsu then licked, kissed and sucked her neck and began leaving butterfly kisses from her face till her chest where her cleavage was seen.

"Are you sure about this Erza? Because after this there is no going back!" said Natsu in a serious tone.

Erza replied with a soft kiss on his lips and whispered sexily "I always wanted this Natsu and I want to go all the way till the end."

"Likewise, I wanted to make sure you did." smiled Natsu as he stroked her beautiful red locks.

Then Natsu put his hands on her breasts and began massaging them which made Erza moan in delight and Erza cradled his head as she pulled his head at her cleavage "That's the way Natsu, I need more."

Natsu then began to lick and suck her nipple of her right breast while using his hand to massage her left one. All the same alternating with licking and sucking her breasts and then while he was sucking he inserted his finger inside her clit eliciting loud moans form Erza "Oh Yes Natsu, just like that. It feels so good."

"Who would have thought the great Titania is a submissive kitten in bed!" teased Natsu as he gave her a cocky grin and then began sucking her breasts and fingering her even harder which made her moans louder.

Erza hugged Natsu tightly as he began to give her real workout using his tongue and mouth and slowly her pre cum was dripping from her neither regions and Natsu released himself from her cleavage.

"Just relax Erza, I will take care of you now." muttered Natsu alluringly as his eyes were filled with lust. He then licked and kissed her body from her neck and finally reaching her stomach he then sucked her belly button which aroused Erza even further. Then he felt butterfly kisses and finally reached the neither regions where he could see her pussy which was dripping wet.

"Are you read for this Erza? Because I sure as hell am!" said Natsu with a smirk.

"Yes, now take me Natsu." gasped Erza as Natsu began to stroke her pussy using his fingers.

Natsu without another word began to lick her clit and at the same time inserted two of his fingers inside her and she began to moan loudly "Oh yes baby, you do it so well."

With a chuckle, he sucked and began to eat at her clit to his heart's content making Erza dropping her head back with a gasp and using her hands she began to pull Natsu's soft pink hair while he began to lick and suck her dry.

"I am going to cum Natsu!" yelled Erza but Natsu did stop and kept going till Erza released her load of cum and Natsu licked as much of it as possible and he gave a saucy grin "You taste good Erza! I can't get enough of it."

Suddenly, Erza pounced on him and she was straddling Natsu and she whispered in his ear "You can't have all the fun Natsu. Besides when the man and the woman fight the lady always comes out on top."

Natsu gave her a cheeky grin "Hey, but who says we are fighting?"

"It's the fight of stamina, my dear dragon." sad Erza with a smirk and with a roar she tore off his black vest and threw it aside and then kissed and licked his muscled torso till he reached his pants which was hiding his erect length. Erza then did away with the boxers and now Natsu was fully naked and his 9 inches erect cock was visible..

"You are rather gifted Natsu. This will be very interesting indeed." said Erza licking her lips and kept stroking his length until Natsu felt her hot breath reaching his erect rod. Then, Erza began to suck his length and her head bobbed up and down while Natsu began to moan with pleasure then using his figners began to play with Erza's scarlet hair.

"Shit Erza, It feels so good." groaned Natsu as he began to pull her hair while she sucked his length harder. Then, Erza released herself from his cock and began to lick it while using her fingers to massage his testicles which elected loud moans from Natsu.

"I am cumming Erza." gasped Natsu as Erza delightedly sucked his length and did not stop until Natsu ejaculated and Erza licked and tasted his cum using her fingers and swallowed the rest of it.

"For a dragon slayer, you are quite loaded Natsu." said Erza impressed as she looked admiringly at his well-toned and muscled body and began to softly stroke his body and they kissed each other hard and with passion. They tried to dominate one another while kissing while they once again engaged in French kissing as they moaned. The kiss was full of wanting and strong with desire.

Soon, they released themselves to get some air, Erza said with a loving smile "This is much better than the novels I have read."

"Indeed there is nothing compared to the real thing. And I can smell it is your first time." said Natsu with his signature smirk.

"How did you guess?" said Erza with wide eyes.

"As a dragon slayer, we have a special nose where we can sense if a person has mated with anyone. You should know that I don't care if you ever had a relationship with anyone." said Natsu while kissing her cheek.

"It means a lot hearing that from you Natsu. I have saved myself for someone who is special to me in every way and I intend to keep it that way." admitted Erza with a blush.

"I see then that means I am your first." whispered Natsu with affection.

Natsu then asked "Are you ready for this Erza?" said Natsu with concern in his eyes.

Erza kissed him again and said with lot of love and put her hand on his cheek "Natsu, ever since you saved me from that tower my feelings for you have increased and it keeps getting stronger. I could not deny it anymore."

"You already guessed who my first time was. You even came looking for me." said Natsu with his face red as he remembered Erza walking into his door finding him sleeping with Lisanna..

"Sorry about that honey." said Erza with a laugh.

Natsu had an idea and gave a smirk and gave a massage to her buttocks and said "You have been punishing me for too long Erza. Now, it's your turn to know your place."

Erza bent over and Natsu spanked her ass which she found very enjoyable and it was turning her on.

"God Natsu, spank me for being a naughty girl." And, Natsu kept spanking her as he smirked with enjoyment.

Then, Erza lay in bed and Natsu was on top of her as he used his length to stroke her pussy which made her moan. Natsu whispered huskily "Tell me Erza, Do you want me?"

"Yes, I want you." gasped Erza as she was getting aroused.

"I didn't hear you." smirked Natsu as he began to play with her pussy using his fingers.

"Stop teasing me Natsu, I want you to fuck me hard." yelled Erza.

"With pleasure." said Natsu with his toothy grin and then he inserted his length deep inside her and she began to moan loudly.

Natsu slowly began to thrust inside her pussy and took it slow until he reached the hymen "This will pain in the start Erza. I hope you can take it."

"Please do it Natsu. I am glad I am losing my innocence to someone who means a lot to me." moaned Erza as she held on to Natsu tight.

Natsu complied and then entered harder into her and her hymen broke and her barrier has finally been broken and she was experiencing a mind blowing pain at first. Erza was feeling a 100 volt pain and she held her scream. Tears began to flow out from her eyes and Natsu wiped them away with his fingers and kept kissing her face "I am sorry. I should never have made you cry."

"It's ok Natsu, It's my first time it will be okay in a bit just keep going." gasped Erza and Natsu began to take it slow at first.

"Fuck me my dragon. Make me yours." said Erza between gasps.

Commanded by Erza, Natsu then increased his pace and began to thrust into her pussy harder which made her moan harder "Keep going Natsu!"

"As you wish my angel!" grunted Natsu as he began to thrust harder into her and both of them shared a passionate kiss.

Natsu's thrusts increased at a faster pace and Erza moaned and moaned while pulling her sheets. Erza cried "Fuck me harder Natsu! I can't get enough of you."

"Baby, you're so tight." Grunted Natsu as both of them moved into sequence and her bed began to squeak as it was trying hard to withstand the weight of the two fucking like no tomorrow.

Erza and Natsu were totally lost in bliss while they moaned as their bodies began to ride one another hard and both of them were feeling as though they are in heaven as they moaned in delight.

"Erza, I am cumming." Yelled Natsu as his body was slowly convulsing.

"So am I, cum inside me I want your seed." yelled Erza and Natsu kept on going until bot h of them screamed out their names and both of them released their load into one another and Natsu and Erza lay down between each other panting.

Natsu and Erza then embraced one another in bed and Erza looked into Natsu's eyes and said softly "I love you Natsu."

Natsu smiled with affection "I love you too Erza."

They once again kissed each other hard and were slowly getting lost into the kiss.

They then broke apart and Erza said with a blush "I want to try doggy style."

"Are you sure you up for this?" said Natsu as his cock once again became erect and he stroked her hair.

"Is that a challenge I hear? I can go all night long." said Erza with a mock glare.

"You're on Erza, I am all fired up!" said Natsu with his signature grin and his fists rose up.

The rest of the night was filled with moans and grunts of passion and sure enough gave a sleepless night to those living in Fairy Hills.

Lemon Ends

The next day, it was the usual day at the guild and Natsu was sitting in a table with his usual attire yet his neck showed signs of love bites. 

He was with his usual team with Lucy, Gray and Happy.

Mirajane saw from afar and smiled at Natsu as she approached "Ufufufu, Natsu, you sure seem in a happy mood. What's up?"

"Well Mira, Let's just say things happened." said Natsu with a blush.

"Sure Flame brain, you seem worn out today.' said Gray with a smirk.

Natsu stayed silent "Really, I didn't expect you to go so far." giggled Mira with a blush.

Gray put two on two together "What the hell Ash for Brain got laid before me?"

Lucy on hearing it blushed "Really Natsu? You and Erza?" and Natsu simply nodded.

On hearing them, the whole guild became silent. Then after a minute cat calls and whistles filled the air and everyone began to praise Natsu.

"Natsu, you lucky bastard!" yelled a blue haired man with a stubble named Macao.

"Natsu, you are a real man!" yelled a white haired man named Elfman.

Natsu simply blushed and mumbled thanks while everyone began to tease and ask him questions.

Suddenly, a tall and muscular man with long spiky hair with red eyes and slitted dark pupils entered the guild with a paper in hand "Gihi Salamander, you are in front page.'

And threw the paper at Natsu who caught it and his eyes became wide and he began to sweat with perspiration "I am dead. I am so very dead."

On getting curious, Happy snatched the paper from Natsu and then yelled loudly "Ayye Sir, Natsu saved a pretty lady and she kissed him on the lips."

Then he threw the paper at the crowd who then saw the front page of Natsu and Jenny kissing.

The men in the guild yelled "Curse you Natsu. Leave some good one's for us."

While the women in the guild were whispering about how good Natsu would be.

Natsu then turned towards Happy, Lucy and Gray and asked nervously "What are the chances that Erza will murder me today?"

Gray laughed and said "Sorry Squint eyes, You would die a million times till she brings you back from hell and kills you again and again."

Lucy laughed nervously "It was nice knowing you Natsu."

Suddenly, they all froze except for Natsu as he was unaware of Erza standing behind him with her more fearsome glare.

"Guys, what happened? You all look as though you saw a ghost!" asked Natsu worriedly and Happy was so scared that he hid behind Lucy as Erza was releasing her murderous aura.

Gray nervously pointed behind Natsu and Natsu in confusion turned back to see Erza looking at him with a murderous glare "Oh Fuck me dead…"

Suddenly, everyone in the guild started placing bets on whether Natsu will survive Erza's wrath or die millions of times. In the next minute, you could hear screams echoing across Magnolia.

And that is all, I know it sucks but I tried. I don't know if this one will be a good one shot as compared to my Natsu/Mirajane one. I don't know I could have done a lot better than this and I am worried that it is not my best one I have written. What's done is done Let me know what you think.


End file.
